¿Asustado?
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT Una noche de rondasnormal, lso pensamientos de Rafael, un grito, una persecusion luego tres gritos de ...¿Sus hermanos? ¿La llorona? ¿Una Pesadilla?


**¿Asustado?**

_Yami Horus: ¡Os saludo mis amadísimos y queridísimos lectorcitos bonitos del alma, que sin ustedes no sale el sol!. No sé por qué, hoy me dio por escribir algo para Rafael, no sé si es pro el humor en el que me encuentro y necesito sacarlo… o por que Rafay yo ya no nos llevamos tan mal… ¿Cierto, Rafiki? n_ñ  
Rafa: akl… que se le va a hacer… ¬L¬ escucha niña, que ni se te ocurra poner nada cursi ¿Entendido?  
Yami Horus: Ok Rafiki… Ok… Aunque conociéndome… no te prometo nada ¬¬UU  
Rafa: LA culpa la tengo yo por pedirle peras al olmo…=_=U_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Y mucho menos ahorita que estoy de tan mal humor ¬L¬)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~ ¿Asustado? ~**

_Otro día, Otra noche… Noche de patrullaje, siempre los cuatro, en la misma formación de siempre. Leo al frente, dirigiendo. Los más chicos atrás y yo en el medio. ¡Aj! ¡Qué fastidio! Si tan solo me dejaran dirigir, cubriríamos el doble de terreno en la mitad del tiempo, patearíamos el triple de traseros en el mismo lapso de tiempo y hasta tendríamos tiempo de ir a ver a Casery y Abril a diario y hasta regresar a casa a tiempo para no preocupar al maestro Splinter (Y así evitarnos algún regaño y/o castigo por no entrenar lo suficiente) ¡Arg! Que fastidio, aún nos tratan como niños… Excepto por Miguel Ángel (Que aún necesita que lo consuelen cuando tiene pesadillas) Los demás ya estamos bastante grandecitos para cuidarnos solos. ¿Pero alguien me escucha? ¡No!_

_Si intento hablarlo con el maestro Splinter, me va a dar un buen sermón, me va a mandar a meditar y luego a entrenar triple, si le dijera a Leonardo, ¡No me escuchará! Hará su acto de "Splinter Junior" me dará un sermón y solo me voy a enojar y voy a volver a golpear el saco ¡Hasta que se rompa! (y para colmo de males, me va a ir a ver el maestro para decirme que no debo lastimar a mi hígado) Y no, tampoco puedo hablar con eso con Donatello, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es como hablarle a una pared! No está ni a favor ni en contra y lo peor es que ¡Tampoco me escucha! Almenos con los otros tengo una respuesta (que la verdad no sé que es peor, que me regañen por todo o que me ignoren) El único que se interesa en mis problemas y me escucha sin criticarme, sermonearme, hacerse el superior conmigo o tomarlo a la ligera, es Casey._

_¡Arg! Mejor me concentro en la ronda de ésta noche, con suerte encontraremos Dragones Púrpuras en algún sitio asaltando a alguna inocente víctima o algún establecimiento con mala suerte y descargaré mi furia pateando algunos traseros. No es que le desee el mal a otra persona, pero… como nunca faltan esos malvivientes con esas fechorías en esta ciudad, y además necesito desquitarme porque justo todo lo anterior me acaba de pasar hoy. _

_¿Cómo? Pues fácil, en la ronda de ayer, un tipo se robó un diamante de una joyería (no muy fina, pero joyería a final de cuentas) y como Donatello tiene un extraño escáner que detecta todas las alarmas de seguridad que se encienden en la ciudad, nos enteramos antes que la policía y nos fuimos de inmediato. Lo encontramos, peleamos los cuatro contra él, lo derrotamos el diamante a salvo y toda la cosa… claro, celebramos un poco, no era muy tarde y sugerí que fuéramos a ver a Casey y Abril. ¿Y qué dijo Leo? "Será en otra ocasión, ya es tarde y el maestro se preocupará, mañana veremos si podemos irlos a ver" ¡Uy! ¡Como me…! Leo el aguafiestas hablando, como siempre comenzamos a discutir. ¡A veces quisiera no tener a Leo de hermano mayor, o a Miguel Ángel o a Donatello! Quisiera poder estar yo solo. Yo y solo yo. Eso sería grandioso. Aunque si se fueran de a uno… eso ayudaría..._

_Si se fuera Miguel Ángel, dejaría de tener a la causa ppr la que más me regañan estando en casa nada de "deja en paz a Miguel Angel" "Trata bien a tu hermano" "Ignoralo, solo quiere llamar la atención" ¡La culpa la tiene él! El se lleva y no se aguanta, es muy molesto, es infantil e inmaduro. __Si se fuera Donatello… __Hehe… que divertida me daría con la computadora, aunque, lo mejor sería que Leonardo se fuera... si... si no fuera por su presencia, Splinter apreciaría las buenas cualidades que tengo y que soy apto para ser el líder, porque, sino está el intrépido ¿Quién sería el líder? ¿Donatello? ¡Por favor!_

_Bueno, ya dije que era lo que me molestaba desde ayer, ya me desquité, me saquñe ese peso de encima así que… Ay no…Otra vez con la cabeza en otro sitio, de seguir así…_

— _Rafael, no te atrases— Me gritó el intrépido, y me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¡Yo y mi bocota! Solo espero que el señor "gamer" no me vaya a…_

— _¡Sí, Rafa, hay caracoles más rápidos que tú! —Hablando del rey de Roma… Mikey me las pagará…_

_De repente escuchamos un grito, lo seguimos… el grito parecía ser de una mujer… pero curiosamente, conforme nos acercábamos parecía que el grito se hacía aún más lejano._

— _Que extraño— murmuró Donatello— Esto no tiene sentido, la acústica del lugar no puede arrastrar un grito desde tan lejos._

"_¡Auxilio!" escuchamos a la voz llamar una y otra vez mientras corríamos sobre los techos de las casas y demás edificios.__ Ya nos habíamos alejado mucho de la ciudad, estábamos en medio de Central Park, siguiendo una extraña voz entre los árboles… Y nuevamente un escalofriante grito de aquella mujer corto el silencio como si fuera tela. Ese escalofriante grito nos obligó a cubrirnos los oídos con las manos._

— _Sino creían en la llorona, pues la acaban de escuchar…— oímos a la misma voz decir…_

_Según yo, la voz que escuche fue la de Karai (esa vieja es capaz de eso y más ¡Lo sé! y no me importa que según leo "ella tenga honor") así que me lancé al ataque contra eswa tipa que lo único que quería era… Me fijé en la figura que miraba, no era Karai, era una mujer rubia con un largo vestido blanco, una capa con capucha blanca pero su rostro no se veía._

— _Ellos son el problema, no tu— me dijo— No te preocupes, yo me desharé de tu pesada carga…_

— _¿Qué demo…? — No alcancé a responder, ya que tres gritos me helaron de pies a cabeza. Me di la vuelta y… y… _

— _¡NO! — La imagen que vi ante mis ojos fue la cosa más horrorosa que jamás haya imaginado o intentado imaginar…— ¡Mikey! — Me acerqué al revoltoso que siempre me hace la vida imposible, ahora en el suelo, y con lo que parecía una cortada de proporciones descomunales en las costillas y sobre un enorme charco rojo…— ¡Mikey! ¡Despierta! Por favor… dime que es solo una más de tus bromas…— Debo admitirlo, estaba asustado. Y me espanté aún más al verlo cerrar los ojos…_

— _No… ¡Miguel Ángel! Hermano respóndeme… ¡Donatello! ¡Leonardo! — Intenté pedir ayuda pero… no llegaban… aún afectado por el shock, corrí en busca de mis otros hermanos… Llegué hasta un paraje donde había un pequeño lago congelado, y vi con horror a Donatello…_

— _¡Don! ¡Donny! — Lo llamé, él se encontraba flotando en el lago…cuyas aguas estaban pintadas de rojo… No me retrasé más, decidí ir en busca de Leo antes de que algo le pasara a él también…_

_Comencé a correr pero… a donde quiera que iba esa mujer me cerraba el paso, hasta que..._

— _Leo…— la vi parada junto al cuerpo de Leo— No… ¡No Leo! Tú no…_

— _Me deshice de tu carga Rafael… es lo que querías ¿Verdad? Que desaparecieran uno por uno…— Yo seguía sin ver su rostro pero igual comenzó a reir a carcajadas… mientras iba desapareciendo… Caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Leonardo…_

— _No Leo… tú no… por favor Leo…— Ya no pude más… _— _¡No! No hablaba en serio…_—_ Decía mientras miraba lso ojos de Leo apagarse poco a poco_—_ No era mi intensión… sabes que soy un idiota impulsivo y... y… no… Leo… ¡Leo!..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallábase la guarida sumida en el hermoso y prolongado silencio de la madrugada… hasta que…

— ¡Ahh! — Un grito de horror rompió con la atmósfera tranquila de tan pacífico recinto. Seguida por unos pasos acelerados… Siendo el líder, no debería de asustarle nada pero…

— ¡Leo! — Leo abrió los ojos bruscamente y miró la entrada de su habitación.

Escuchar la vos del segundo al mando llamarle de una forma tan desesperada, a mitad de la noche, con una expresión de pánico indescriptible… era para preocuparse.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rafa? —Preguntó mientras se tallaba un ojo.

— Leo…—Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que Rafael se le adelantó y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Hermano estás bien!

— Auch… si estoy bien…— El mayor estaba en peligro de que el más fuerte lo aplastara con ese abrazo— ¿Rafa… que té…?—Y otra vez n pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por el impulsivo que rompió en lágrimas.

— ¡Hermano, perdóname si alguna vez te he dicho que quisiera que desaparecieras! ¡Sabes que soy un idiota impulsivo! — Exclamó de la nada Rafael dejando a su hermano mayor con una expresión de confusión. Leonardo estaba realmente confundido, espantado, sorprendido y demás… no sabía si alegrarse por que Rafael estaba un poco más abierto pasa expresar sus emociones… o quizá asustarse, porque nunca había visto a Rafael en tal estado (así que solo podía significar que Rafita no andaba muy bien de salud… mental) O podría dormir y dejar ese momento como un simple sueño. (Escogiera lo que escogiera, igual su salúd mental estaría en peligro)

— Em… su Rafa… ya sé que eres impulsivo, pero no tonto ni idiota… ahora… por favor… cuéntame qué soñaste… — Y sin que el otro lo soltara en ningún momento, Rafael le contó su extraña pesadilla…— Vaya… parece que los cuentos de horror lograron afectarte…no te preocupes ya paso Rafa…

— Fue horrible Leo…— Continuaba sollozando el rudo.

— Ya hermanos, todos tenemos pesadillas. — Señaló el mayor, aún siendo estrujado. — Em… Rafa… no es que no te quiera hermanito pero… si no me sueltas me voy a asfixiar…Además de que me estas asustando…— Rafael se apartó de Leonardo y secó sus ojos.

— Leo… puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? — A Leo casi le da algo por ver a Rafael con los ojos de cachorrito preguntándole eso. Aunque por otro lado, le pareció muy curioso y nostálgico ver a Rafa llorando por una pesadilla.

—Claro. —Afirmó el otro— Si quieres te prestaré a Ogima. — Rafa se vio más calmado ante tal ofrecimiento del oso…

—Por cierto Leo— el mayor lo miro nuevamente con esa mirada de comprensión— No le digas a Mikey…

**~FIN~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: como les decía, mis lectorcitos, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review…  
Rafael: (traumado) me rebajaste al nivel de Mikey…  
Yami HorusS: ñ-nUU creo que se me pasó la mano…  
Rafa: ¬¬ rstas consciente de que Tari te va a ahorcar, verdad?  
Yami Horus: akl.. no me recuerdes…_


End file.
